Shades of Gray
by Deathangel113
Summary: Black and white is far to pure for what we have experienced and what shapes our lives now. -Companion Piece to Another Outcast-
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

_Author's Note: This is a companion piece to_ Another Outcast._ It is a collection of drabbles written in response to One Last Wish's challenge from Lunaescense Archives and featuring the pairing Aio (OC)/Kureno._ _Enjoy._

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Introduction

He could still remember the day that he had first met her. Akito had summoned him and upon arriving to her room he had been surprised to hear her singing. He had been hesitant to go to her, but Akito's urging had coaxed him to her side. She was holding something and upon closer inspection he saw that it was a newborn.

"Her name is Aio. She belongs to me."

Akito's statement made him curious. Somehow though he was unable to ask her how she came to possess the newborn. Aio had opened her eyes, revealing icy blue irises. She gazed at him and he held his hand out to her. Immediately she grasped his finger.


	2. Love

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Love**

It was a foolish, unfounded thought. Aio belonged to Akito, was her precious possession. She was a jewel that was untouched by all except her owner. The necklace that she wore was visible proof of that.

Yet he couldn't help but stop what he was doing whenever she walked by. He couldn't ignore the fact that he found himself entranced by her eyes whenever she looked at him, that he was mesmerized by her voice whenever she spoke.

She was the forbidden fruit. The wolf that would forever be unknown by those that she was hidden from and became a cold shell because of this. A woman who took pleasure in cruelly teasing him.

Despite all of this and his own unfounded denial, he couldn't deny that he loved her.


	3. Light

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Light**

For the majority of her life a shadow had been cast over her. She had lived without actually living for the world knew nothing about her.

Now though as they moved farther away from Akito he couldn't help but noticed the gradual change in her demeanor. There was a softness about her that had never existed before or if it had was hidden away. Lifting her hand to his lips he watched the smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth.

There existed for everyone a light and he couldn't help but feel that maybe she had finally obtained it.


	4. Dark

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Dark**

The room was always dark. She both hated and loved it. From a young age she had grown within the confines of those four walls, knowing nothing of the outside world except for the few times that Akito opened the window or the door.

It was her sanctuary and her prison. There was no one but Akito.

She knew the darkness. Since her youth it had nurtured her, hiding her safely from the world. It had cast a shroud over her eyes, blinding her from the truth. Her enemy, her protector, her bane.


	5. Seeking Solace

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Seeking Solace**

His eyes moved to the closed door. For a moment his gaze lingered there. He knew that it would not open just because he wanted it to. Looking away he returned his attention to the page of the book that he had been attempting to read for the past hour. She had been gone during that time, walking the worn empty paths of their new home.

It had been almost one year since they had moved to the country. She had said very little during that time, but he could see the troubled look that she wore when she thought that he wasn't looking. He could only guess what it was that she was thinking.

The sound of the door sliding open drew his attention. She closed the door and he looked away. Her footsteps were but mere whispers on the wood floor.

"Kureno," she whispered.

He set the book down and glanced at her. Almost immediately she moved between him and the desk, and he wrapped his arms around her form. "What is it Aio?" She didn't answer, but he could feel the wetness of tears when she nuzzled his neck. His hold on her tightened. He would keep her in his arms for it seemed that for now this was the only solace he could give her.


	6. Breaking Away

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Break Away**

Their souls were bound together. The spirit was tied to that of the emperor's for eternity.

This curse had been passed onto her, forcing her to remain the ever-faithful pet. Though such thoughts were not allowed she wondered it she was meant to stay with Akito, if that was truly her fate. For years it seemed so until Akito allowed her to leave her side and to take the first few steps away.

The leash had remained wrapped around her neck, keeping her close despite her growing desire for freedom. She had attempted to drive Akito away in hope that through telling a lie she would be released. It was too much to hope for and she was not surprised when it failed.

In the end it took her forsaking her pride to break away at last. Death may have been an excuse, but her love for him had been her freedom.


	7. Heaven

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Heaven

She knew that heaven existed. There was no doubt in her mind of that fact. If there was no heaven the banquet would not have occurred and the curse would not have resulted.

For the longest time she believed that the curse was what it had meant to be. Now though she knew that it was a blessing. Without it she wouldn't have been isolated and she would not have then met Kureno.

Watching Kureno she knew that there was indeed a heaven.


	8. Innocence

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Innocence

She had been raised the right hand of darkness, the one who would follow her every command. Her soul from a young age had been darkened, or so he had foolishly believed. Though he had not seen it at the time he learned otherwise. After she was freed from the curse he saw within her eyes the light that he had not seen since the day that he had first met her.

The moment that he had stepped into the hospital room he had sensed the change. Her eyes, her voice, everything was the same, but it was different too. Now watching her sleep he could see it in her angelic face. The innocence that he had thought to be tainted had survived, locked away from the world. Safe until it could be freed once more.


	9. Drive

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: Drive

There was no real reason for him to have bought the car. They lived in the country, far from the city and the bustle of life. He worked from home so he did not have to drive to work. If they needed to go somewhere for a purpose or to get away they would walk. There was no reason for the car.

"Kureno."

He glanced up from the book that he had been reading to look at Aio. "What is it?" She lowered her eyes and was quiet for a moment. He knew that she wanted to ask him something. Their actions told him so as it had since they left.

"I was wondering if we could go for a drive," she asked, her gaze meeting his again.

"Of course." He set down his book and rose. She waited for him to pass before she followed after him. He took the keys from their hook near the door before sliding on his shoes.

There was no logical reason for him having bought the care and yet…

He glanced at her and smiled at the sight of the small smile that she wore as he started to drive down the road.

Logical wasn't the only reason to buy something.


	10. Breathe Again

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Breathe Again

Her world had frozen, everything coming to an abrupt stop.

She should not have left the room. Akito had told her that the world was dangerous, but ever since she had seen the cat and his foster father she was curious. Everything could not be that bad. A mis-step had led to her falling and she had cried out in surprise. Behind her she could hear footsteps and she knew that Akito had heard her. She shut her eyes, wondering what her master would say.

"Aio."

Opening her eyes she raised her head to see not Akito but Kureno.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded slowly. "I'm fine."

He smiled and extended his hand to her. "Don't worry, I won't tell Akito."

A sharp breath passed her lips when the lack of oxygen registered itself in her brain. Taking his hand she was then pulled to her feet. She let his hand go before following him back to the room. Later she would try to convince herself that it was the silly crush of a seven-year-old.


	11. Memory

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: Memory

Her life before Kureno was distant. She could remember significant things such as being struck by the car or the first and only time that Akito had punished her. Everything else though was a blur. She could, if she thought hard enough, remember some images and parts of sentences. That was all though. Aside from that which she could remember everything else seemed insignificant.

Sometimes though she would wake during the night, Kureno's arms wrapped tightly around her. Tears would still be fresh on her cheeks and she would wonder what memory had haunted her dreams.


	12. Insanity

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: Insanity

When had the world turned upside down? He couldn't be sure. The first year had come and gone in an almost depressing state, except for the few moments that could be viewed as normal though.

Maybe it was the realization that they were both truly free. As they watched the sun rise on a New Year she had leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly. That kiss had set it off. It took every bit of hi will to restrain himself, to turn to her and wish her a happy New Year.

He didn't know when he allowed such insanity to be considered, but he knew that it was not about to leave.


	13. Misfortune

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen: Misfortune

Life had begun terrible, without love. Her parents had turned her away at birth, fearing the babe that transformed into a wolf. They took the child immediately to Akito who accepted her as hers. Two weeks later she was placed in the child's custody and their memories were erased. She was forgotten and she was in the shadow of one who should have been loved by all, but was hated instead. Life had truly dealt cards of misfortune.


	14. Smile

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen: Smile

To him she always seemed forlorn. Watching her and Akito together he would see what were supposed to be smiles, but they were not true. The wolf incarnate seemed disconnected as if she accepted it and nothing more. It did not seem fair to him, for a child to be so apart from the world, so alone.

The next action was the first of his indiscretions against Akito. The head of the house had been taken to the hospital after becoming seriously ill. He waited several hours before he went to where Akito kept his pet locked away. After making sure that no one was around he entered the room. She was curled up on her bed and he hesitantly touched her shoulder. "Aio."

Her ice blue eyes opened and she rolled over to look at the one who had woken her. "Kureno?"

"Come on." Not allowing her to respond he pulled her to her feet before leading her to the door. A quick glance in the hall told him that no one was nearby and he then left the room. With the young girl in tow he made his way to the door. She was quiet behind him and he was glad that she wasn't asking any questions. It made him wonder though if she would like the surprise. They reached the door and he glanced back at her before sliding it open. Her hold on his hand tightened as they stepped inside. He glanced at her and saw her first true smile.

"Thank you Kureno."

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "You're welcome Aio."


	15. Silence

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen: Silence

He missed her voice. The manner and words that she spoke in attempt to prompt a response from him. Tears now replaced speech.

Despite this though he found that she remained near. In her silence, her actions now spoke louder then words. He seemed to better understand her now; at least he liked to think that he did.

Maybe in some way it was true for she had let him in, allowed another to know her thoughts.


	16. Questioning

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen: Questioning

It was a game for them. A game in which she held no reservations and he was forced to tread carefully.

_"Do you want me to stay?"_

_"Only if you wish. I will not stop you if you leave."_

She would often frown when he gave her those answers. Sometimes he wondered if he should give her straightforward answers to her questioning rather then the ones that he did. Akito would enter then and that thought was forgotten. There would always be questions when they were alone, but maybe one day the game would give true answers.


	17. Blood

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**Warning: Reference to rape and suicide.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen: Blood

Her blood. He knew its scent, its warmth. Her rape had revealed that to him.

It had stained Akito's hand, dripping from her fingers to the wooden floor. It had stained her clothing while she fought to save her pet's life.

That crimson color was burned into his memory. The sight of it on the damp cloth as he tried to stop the bleeding that horrible day when he had done nothing. The memory of it staining the front of her white robe on the night that she had tried to escape. The night that she had chosen death.

Aio's blood…


	18. Rainbow

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen: Rainbow

She had looked up by chance at the sky. It was a clear blue and was otherwise empty of anything but the sun except for the rainbow. The sight of it caused her to pause and gaze curiously at it. There had been no rain during the recent days and yet there it was.

"Aio."

Her attention shifted to Kureno, who was walking towards her from the house.

She appeared distracted, looking at him for only a brief moment before turning her gaze back to the sky. He came to stand beside her and followed her gaze. "A rainbow."

"It is supposed to be a bad omen."

"Only for those who trick themselves into believing that they are." He met her gaze when she turned to him. Brushing his lips against hers in a chaste kiss, he then looked back at the sight. A few seconds later he felt her rest her head on his shoulder and he took her hand.

"Maybe."

He smiled slightly at her attempt at optimism. "Maybe."


	19. Gray

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen: Gray

The sky was dark, a dreary gray. She sat on the roof staring up at it, wondering if it would rain. Below she could hear the keys tapping as Kureno worked on a project for his job.

_Tap… Tip... Tap, tap, tap._

Pulling her legs to her chest, she rested her chin on her knees. It was a boring day. Gloomy. Dank. It was a day that reminded her of her past.

_Tap, tap. Tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap._

She smiled slightly. Not everything at least was like this day.


	20. Fortitude

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty: Fortitude

He had learned strength at the Sohma Estate. After his curse was broken Akito had asked him to stay, to remain by her side for eternity. He had done so, no only for the crying girl, but also for the forgotten one. For years he had remained, remaining strong where others would fail.

Now though his courage wavered. The fortitude that had saved him in his past now failed him. A deep breath and he then chose to speak. "Aio." Her icy blue gaze turned from the landscape that she had been staring at though the open door to him. He couldn't speak; the words that he had practiced were forgotten.

"Are you all right?" she asked, concern evident in her voice. "Kureno?" She rose and walked over to sit beside him. "Is something wrong?" she asked, touching his arm lightly.

Her touch brought him back to his senses. "No, I'm fine." She frowned and he could see in her eyes that he did not wholly believe him.

"What is it then?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. This was far harder then he had originally thought it would be.

"Kureno."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out what had been hidden within it and set it on his desk.

She looked at the box. It was small, black, and seemingly harmless in appearance.

"Will you?"

Realization struck and she turned to him with a startled expression. "I…" _Did he…?_ Her thoughts, everything came to a standstill. "Yes," she whispered, breaking the spell of silence.


	21. Vacation

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-one: Vacation

A shiver passed through her. Seconds later Kureno's arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Sorry," he whispered into her ear.

"It's all right." She nestled back into him. The wind picked up again and she closed her eyes against the sand that it struck her with.

The vacation, he had been planning it for months. Since neither he nor Aio had ever seen the beach or the ocean he had thought it to be the perfect place to go. He had not considered the wind though or the cold temperature that it brought.

"This is fine."

"You're just saying that."

"No."

He chuckled and hugged her tighter. "You are a strange woman my dear."


	22. Mother Nature

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-two: Mother Nature

Her icy blue eyes remained on the horizon where the sky was just beginning to lighten, but the sun had yet to show itself. She loved this time when only the earth and herself was awake. The time when everything was still dark and everyone else still slept. The time that she waited for the sun to rise was peaceful.

There was always a breeze, neither cool nor warm. On it was carried the scents of the land. Flowers. Earth. Morning dew. There was the skitter of small animals, the flutter of birds' wings.

Everything was simple. Pure. It was as it should be.


	23. Cat

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-three: Cat

Icy blue eyes matched the stare of bright green eyes.

Kureno looked between Aio and the calico kitten before her. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea._ The thought had been repeating itself the moment he had brought the feline home. After their neighbor had offered him to choose one of the litter that had been born to the house cat and he had thought that it was the perfect gift for his beloved. She had said nothing since he had walked through the door. He wondered now if they were ready for this commitment. "Aio…"

"Meow."

The wound was adorable. Smiling she picked up the kitten and held it gently in her arms.

The change that had come over her with the meow had been instantaneous, unexpected. _Or I could be wrong._


	24. No Time

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-four: No Time

_"We have all of the time in the world."_

They stood before each other. Their hands were bound together by the priest. The ceremony was nearing its end, but they were as they had been at the start of the ceremony. Their eyes were locked, their gazes never turning away. Their gazes never turned even after they drank the sake that was a part of the ritual. It wasn't until after they were named husband and wife that they forced themselves to turn away to face the few that attended the ceremony.

_"We are not immortal. There is no time for we do not know when fate will intervene."_


	25. Trouble Lurking

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-five: Trouble Lurking

There was an uncomfortable feeling in the back of her neck. It had started at her lower back and had traveled up her spine until it was now at its current location. Thousands of needles poking her. That is what it felt like. It was painful, unnecessary.

She knew though, even before Akito came, what it meant. Even before she stepped outside the Sohma Estate she knew. There was trouble lurking in her future and the life that she had known would be no more.


	26. Tears

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-six: Tears

He both hated and loved her tears. That day in the rain, when he had discovered her reason for disappearing those days, he had wanted to stop them. Secretly though he had loved her tears. They had shown him her humanity.

The night after the assault he had hated her tears. He had hated what had caused them. That little girl whom he couldn't leave because of her tears had broken the woman who he greatly cared for, had made her weep. Fear. Misery. Betrayal. Akito had made those tears. He had made those tears when he had left the room, had left her alone.

Her tears. He both hated and loved her tears.


	27. Foreign

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-seven: Foreign

Outside of the enclosure that she had been kept she understood little. Outside of Akito's shadow, her cage, everything was new. Unknown.

She had only watched from the inside on rare occasions, had seen glimpses of the world.

Her first step outside was frightening. Customs were strange, people were a nuisance. She did not belong. She was different. This foreign world was not hers. Yet it still offered a gift to her the foreigner. It had offered to her something so strange, so foreign, that she could not refuse. Now she had with her another foreign thing like herself.

Freedom.


	28. Sorrow

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-eight: Sorrow

_"They did not understand you my pet. They didn't realize how precious you are."_

_"Will you forget me too?"_

She slid the door open so that she only a sliver of light was visible. Within the room she could see Akito playing with the one named Yuki.

_"Yuki belongs to me."_

The body did not seem special, but the way that Akito smiled, her Akito smiled said otherwise. There was a painful ache in her chest.

_You lied._

She slid the door closed, careful to make no noise. Tears blurred her vision and she hid her face in her knees. The laughter from the other room was like knives in her heart.


	29. Happiness

******Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-nine: Happiness

She knew happiness or at least she believed that she did. It was for her as people say it is, fleeting. There were moments when she experienced it, but the feeling left as quickly as it had come. It was there and gone. She accepted the situation.

That had changed. Happiness was no longer fleeting. She could fall asleep and then wake each time knowing that it existed. It took pain to gain it, to firmly grasp it, but it had happened and she could only hope that it remained.


	30. Under The Rain

******Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty: Under the Rain

It seemed that only under the rain she could be her true self. Within the Sohma Estate the only sanctuary that she could find was there. She could bare her soul without judgement, without fear, without Akito knowing. She could tell her secrets with only the rain to hear.

Under the rain she could find peace. Under the rain she was safe.


	31. Flowers

******Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-one: Flowers

Kureno watched her as she slept. A bandage was wrapped around her neck, an I.V. and blood transfusion inserted into her arm. There were so many things that should not have happened, but he had done nothing to stop or change the course of events. Standing up, he glanced at her again before leaving.

~ * ~ * ~

Her eyes opened slowly. At first her vision was blurry, but gradually it returned to normal. The room was white and she could hear the dull beeping of machines.

"Good morning."

She shifted her gaze and saw Kureno sitting in a nearby chair, smiling and appearing relieved. He leaned forward and she looked at the red rose that he laid on the pillow beside her head. Her gaze returned to him. "Why?"

He smiled and took her hand. "I've been given a second chance. We both have, Aio."


	32. Night

******Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-two: Night

The darkness following the setting of the sun was peaceful. It was a time when internal struggle was forgotten. There was nothing to fear, except for the occasional nightmare. Even that though, was short lived.

Night was a time of reflection. It was a time to think about the past and that it was in fact only the past.

Beside him Aio shifted. Turning onto his side, Kureno wrapped his arms back around her sleeping form.

Night too, was a time to treasure the present and consider the possibilities of the future.


	33. Expectations

******Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-three: Expectations

She couldn't understand. Try as she may she could only guess as to what thoughts circulated in his head.

"Do you intend to stare at me all day?" Kureno asked, turning his head to look at her. "Aio?"

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"Why did you choose me? What can I give you? I… I was Akito's slave…"

He set the papers that he had been reading down before moving to kneel down in front of her. "Aio," he said, touching her face lightly. "I don't expect anything from you… And to answer your first question, it's because I love you."

She turned away from him, her eyes downcast. "I was supposed to confess first," she said softly.

"Were you?"


	34. Stars

******Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-four: Stars

Never before had he been on the roof. Though Aio spent countless hours up there, he himself had never joined her. To him, it was not the most conventional thing to do. Nothing about his life though, he had learned, was truly conventional.

Somehow Aio had convinced him to go on the roof. Now he was lying on his back beside her, staring up at the night sky. Both of their gazes were focused on the thousands of stars in the dark expanse overhead. As he watched, a bright light moved quickly across the sky. For a moment he thought to make a wish, but dismissed the thought. There was, in his mind, no need to wish upon a shooting star.


	35. Hold My Hand

******Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-five: Hold My Hand

Was it too much to ask? Was it too much to feel loved without it all being a lie? Was it too much to go out, to leave a cage and experience life without being punished? Was it too much to have the hand held gently, rather then in a painful grip? Was she asking for too much?

Kureno glanced over at Aio when he felt her hand brush against his. The act, he knew, had been purposeful. It had been an unspoken question, one of the many that she would rarely vocalize. Grasping her hand, her fingers immediately laced with his.

No, it was not too much to ask. Maybe now, she was just being greedy.


	36. Precious Treasure

******Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-six: Precious Treasure

For the first sixteen years of her life she had been Akito's. She had been the head of the family's pet. Without her knowing she had been transformed into the forbidden, the one who he had desired, but could not grasp no matter how close she was.

All of that had now been put behind them both, mere memories of the past. One thing for him though had not changed. As she had always been, in his eyes, she would be the most precious treasure to have.

That would never change.


	37. Eyes

******Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-seven: Eyes

Ice blue, the beautiful color of her eyes. They bared to him her soul. They revealed to him her heartache, her pain, her passion, and her love. When her expression showed nothing he had only to look at her eyes to see everything that she was feeling reflected in the ice blue depths. Her eyes were never shielded to him. Willingly, he had been allowed to see the entirety of her soul, the soul that had been locked away for too long.

Her eyes, he loved them for though her eyes he knew that he had everything that he would ever need.


	38. Abandoned

******Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-eight: Abandoned

The moment that Akito had struck her she knew that she was nothing. There was no love for her in her master's heart. She had been cast aside. She was nothing more then a toy to play with, which could then be thrown away and forgotten when the child was bored.

The moment that she had been struck she knew that, like her parents had, Akito had abandoned her.


	39. Dreams

******Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-nine: Dreams

In her dreams she was free. There was no pain, no darkness, and no cage.

In her dreams she had been whisked away, taken far away from Akito. She resided in the country with the man that she loved.

In her dreams she was in Kureno's arms. She was safe, loved.

In her dreams she had everything.

She could only wonder when she would wake up.


	40. Rated

******Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Forty: Rated

During the few times that they were able to speak with one another on friendly terms, Kureno learned much from Shigure about censorship. His cousin often complained about the instructions that his publishers gave him after the first reading of his novels. They would often insist on his changing the content of the books before they were allowed to be published. As Shigure often said, it was a restriction of creativity to lower the rating. From the content that he had learned was in some of those novels, the censorship was probably best.

Reflecting on those conversations, Kureno was thankful that reality was not censored. His new marriage with Aio, he knew, would definitely raise the rating.


	41. Teamwork

******Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Forty-one: Teamwork

Aio stood up slowly from the floor before stretching her arms above her head. When some of the discomfort in her lower back had been relieved she lowered her arms. She looked around her at the surrounding wooden floor which, like the rest of the floors in the house, she had spent the past several hours scrubbing. It was only her second year cleaning the country house and it had not become any easier. The hard work felt good though, rewarding. Her gaze moved to the ceiling where she knew above her Kureno was working on the roof. She was thankful that he helped for the teamwork made things simpler.

"What are you looking at?"

Startling in response to the voice and the pair of arms that wrapped around her waist, she quickly turned in the embrace to face Kureno. "I thought that you were on the roof."

"I was." Leaning down, he kissed her neck.

"Kureno, we still have work to do."

He kissed her lips hungrily before moving his lips to her ear. "I'd rather do other work together."

"Oh…" That was all that she managed to say before he led her to their bedroom.


	42. Standing Still

******Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Forty-two: Standing Still

The first fifteen years of her life she had been locked away. She had been kept away from the world that she had been born into. Outside the world changed, evolved as it did everyday. Age meant nothing. While she changed every year, her surroundings never did. Everything that she knew remained the same while the world continued to change. She was left standing still as the rest of the world moved forward without her.


	43. Dying

**********Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**Warning: Suicide POV. **_(That should be the correct warning, if not I apologize.)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Forty-three: Dying

There was a brief moment of pain when she slid the knife across her throat, but it quickly vanished. In its place was a comfortable warmth. A warmth that she suspected came from the blood that flowed freely from her neck. The warmth eventually faded to numbness as she lost feeling in her body.

She had not believed that death would be painless. Had she not been feeling regret for not confessing her love to Kureno, it would almost be considered peaceful. She felt detached. Dying, it was almost like falling asleep.


	44. Two Roads

**********Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Forty-four: Two Roads

She lay in Shigure's house. The doctor, Hatori, had just left to return to the residents of the household. When the door was closed she opened her eyes. He had thought that she was still unconscious, but she had regained consciousness shortly after he had stared tending to her. She had pretended to be unconscious still though, so that she would not have to answer questions concerning her current identity and the wound. It had also allowed her time to think.

Two roads lay before her now. She had come to realize that she would have to choose between remaining with Akito or leaving.

Outside of the room she could hear hurried footsteps and quickly closed her eyes before the footsteps silenced and the door was thrown open. She knew, even before she opened her eyes again, who it was. When she finally looked at Akito, she knew what path that she would choose.


	45. Illusion

**********Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Forty-five: Illusion

Her relationship with Akito was an illusion. At one time maybe, in her early years, there may have been some true affection, some true care, but that had since dissolved. It had disappeared within the shadow cast by an oppressor in the disguise of a protector.

There was little truth in their relationship. She only saw what she wanted to see and forced herself to believe that it was the truth..


	46. Family

**********Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Forty-six: Family

To say that they had a family was both true and false. Kureno was a recognized member of the family and even after Akito kept him by her side he was still in contact with some of his cousins and he still played an active role to an extent. Aio on the other hand, was a ghost. After her parents' memories were erased, Akito and Kureno became her only family. That situation changed when she met three of her cousins, but they were strangers more than family.

Prior to their leaving they both had a family, but it was controlled, questionable, unrealistic. While living in the country a more stable relationship formed. By the time that they decided to marry they had what they could both consider to be a loving family, a belief which became more true with, and following, their nuptials.


	47. Creation

**********Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Forty-seven: Creation

Kureno gazed at their bedroom door. It was closed, Aio having closed it to him several hours earlier. He wanted desperately to enter, but he could not bring himself to do so if she did not want him in there with her. _What happened?_ He could not understand her sudden need for isolation. The cause he could guess since her mood had changed after they had left the doctor, after she had migraines and vomiting for over one week. She had said nothing afterwards and he could only hope that nothing serious was wrong. "Aio."

She stopped pacing when she heard her name. _Kureno…_ Her gaze moved to their cat who was curled up on their bed, watching her with green eyes that saw through her. Turning away from it, she walked to the door and after hesitating for a moment she slid the door open.

He took a step back, surprised that she had opened the door. She made eye contact with him for a brief moment before lowering her gaze. "Aio…"

"I'm pregnant."

"What…?"

"We shouldn't be surprised, there was always a chance that something would be created." Her gaze returned to him. "I'm sorry," she said, looking at the ground again. "It should have just been a typical doctor's visit." There was the sound of sudden movement and she was pulled into Kureno's embrace. Her eyes closed and she grasped his back.

"It's okay," Kureno whispered.


	48. Childhood

**********Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Forty-eight: Childhood

Her childhood had not been the greatest. She had not been allowed to experience the world and so she had become a person that she did not wish to be. Though she had managed to change to an extent, she was still separated from society.

This fetus which grew within her, she would not allow it to live the same childhood that she had. No, she would make it so that it would grow and develop in a childhood where it could experience.

She would not allow history to repeat itself.


	49. Stripes

**********Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Forty-nine: Stripes

Kureno shifted uncomfortably. The weight of Aio's gaze was becoming unbearable and he had no thought as to why she had been staring at him for so long. "Aio, is something wrong?"

"Your shirt."

Her words were stated in a matter of fact manner. He assumed that he was supposed to understand, but he didn't. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"You changed it."

"Yes."

She closed the space between them before fingering the dark, pinstripe fabric. "I didn't know that you liked stripes."


	50. Breaking the Rules

**********Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

_Author's Note: The halfway mark has been reached. I'm particulary proud of that accomplishment, but then again I tend to become happy about random things such as this. I hope that everyone has enjoyed the collection thus far._

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifty: Breaking the Rules

_Rule One: Remain always with Akito._

_Rule Two: Never interact with anyone besides Akito and Kureno._

_Rule Three: Never leave the room._

_Rule Four: Never leave the estate._

All of the rules had been broken. It was not her fault though since Akito had given her permission. So technically, she was not the one breaking the rules.


	51. Sport

**************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifty-one: Sport

One of the many restrictions that came with being caged was not being allowed to play sports. As one of the possessed though she was blessed with abilities that, when she finally attended school, awakened from their dormant state. When she raced Kyo she felt a rush she had never before experienced. There was an invigorating feeling that she had never before experienced and it was because of something as simple as a sport.


	52. Deep in Thought

**************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

_Companion piece to Creation._

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifty-two: Deep in Thought

Kureno watched Aio as she slept. Her face was peaceful, angelic. He brushed the stray strands of silver-gray hair from her face before caressing her face with the back of his hand. His gaze traveled down from her form to her abdomen. He laid his hand on her abdomen and smiled. The knowledge that their child grew within her was a wonderful one.

The days that had followed the announcement he had been kept awake each night, thinking about the pregnancy. Everything about the pregnancy dominated his thoughts. Questions about what type of parents they would be were among them. He wondered if he would be a good father.

There was no doubt in his mind that Aio would be a good mother. True, the pregnancy had surprised them both. He knew though, despite the thoughts that dept him up at night that everything would turn out well.


	53. Keeping a Secret

**************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifty-three: Keeping a Secret

When she was allowed to look out the window to see the world outside her cage, she noticed something interesting. The girls that walked by would whisper to one another. It was a strange action. Later, when she questioned Kureno about it she had learned that they had been sharing secrets with one another. That too seemed strange, but Kureno had explained that it was a matter of trust. Though she had no secrets, she did not agree with the idea of sharing secrets. Some things, in her opinion, were better to be kept to oneself.

Later, when she realized her feelings for Kureno she kept that a secret for herself to know only.


	54. Tower

**************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifty-four: Tower

Aio turned the pages of the book slowly, reading the printed words and glancing at the pictures that had been sketched. One picture in particular caught her attention and she stopped to examine it.

The picture was of a tower with a woman sitting in the lone window at the top. The woman was of no interest to her, but the tower was another story. A tower was supposed to be a fortress, but this did not seem to be its use in this particular depiction. A glance at the words on the opposing page caused her to smirk. Locking someone away was another good use. Her smirk faded into a frown. No, being locked away in a tower was not good; it wasn't a good use for that structure.


	55. Waiting

**************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifty-five: Waiting

_11:36 p.m._

Kureno turned away from the clock that hung on the white wall. He leaned back in the chair that he sat in, but found it impossible to relax or to remain calm.

"It's all right Kureno," Hatori said, trying to calm him. "It shouldn't take much longer."

He nodded, but said nothing. _How can it be all right when I'm waiting in this room and Aio's in pain?_ He stood and started to pace. The nurses had told him to remain in the waiting room, that doing so would be best. He wished now that he had insisted on being with her.

_11: 37 p.m._

"Damn it."

Hatori raised an eyebrow when he heard the swear. He could not remember if he had ever heard his cousin swear. The wait would most definitely be interesting.


	56. Danger Ahead

**************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifty-six: Danger Ahead

Akito had warned her, recognized that there was a threat to the reality that she had created. The fear, the anger in her dark eyes had revealed that to her. At the time she could not wholly understand her fear. Did Akito question her loyalty? Did she doubt her love?

After the accident with the car she had learned from that incident and from Akito of the dangers of the world. There seemed to be other dangers though that came with her developing relationships with a few of her Sohma cousins and Tohru Honda. Even with this knowledge she found herself wanting to disregard whatever danger lay ahead and to find out what lay beyond it.


	57. Sacrifice

**************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifty-seven: Sacrifice

It had only been a day since Aio's attempt to kill herself. Though she had yet to awaken there was still a steady flow of nurses entering and leaving the room to ensure that she did not harm herself again.

Kureno maintained a constant vigil, not wanting to leave her. Looking at her face he wondered if she was a sacrifice for their family's curse that had since been broken. The action to cause death had been purposeful, even if it had been a failed attempt, but it was only slightly relative. He was finding it easier to believe that she was one of many sacrifices. However, unlike their cursed ancestors, she had escaped like the rest of those who had survived the final banquet.


	58. Kick in the Head

**************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

_Author's Note: I really need to be nicer to Ayame, but those humerous yet sometimes harmful situations fit him too perfectly. Oh well~._

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifty-eight: Kick in the Head

They should have remained home. He should have thrown out the invitation and called Akito to say that they would not be attending the reunion. They had not though and he wished now, more than before that they had. At the moment though, none of that mattered. Kureno kept his arms wrapped securely around Aio in attempt to both calm her and to restrain her.

_"This must be our mystery cousin."_

_Kureno sighed heavily. Introductions between Aio and the other formerly cursed had gone well, but he had been hoping that they would have missed Ayame. He glanced at Aio. She appeared to be indifferent to Ayame._

_"Shigure told me about you, but I can see that you are far more beautiful then he had described." Ayame took her hand and kissed her knuckles before turning his attention from her. "Kureno, you are selfish to keep this creature from us. I can understand though, why you do."_

_He remained silent. His gaze returned to Aio who appeared to be uncomfortable, though it did not show on her face._

_Ayame closed the space that separated him from Aio. His arm slipped around her waist, his other hand tilting her chin up. "I find that I must be forward. I will kiss you dear Aio and I know that you will forever remain with us then."_

_The contact was to intimate for his liking. Kureno took a step forward to interject. Ayame's words caused him to stop, in shock of what he had said._

_Aio's eyes narrowed upon hearing the words._

Kureno looked at Ayame where he lay at their feet, Hatori kneeling at his side attending to him. He had expected some sort of reaction from Aio, but definitely not a kick in the head. _It was the proper thing to do._ He chuckled at the thought. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against her neck, the tension immediately leaving her body as a result.

Maybe it was a good thing that they had come, even if seeing Ayame being kicked in the head was the only reason.


	59. No Way Out

**************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifty-nine: No Way Out

Her room was dark. She sat on the mattress, staring at the closed doors. _Akito._ She dared not speak the name out loud; Akito had forbidden her to. No one was to know that she was in the room. She was to remain silent until her return. _Akito, where are you? Are you playing with Yuki again?_ She wanted to leave the mattress and open the door, but it wouldn't. Akito had said that she had sealed it because she had left the room without permission, because she spied on her and Yuki. _Open the door please._ Only Akito could open the door and until then there was no way out.


	60. Rejection

******************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixty: Rejection

Kureno could not understand why Aio did not push him away. He had left her to Akito's wrath and yet she still allowed him near her. She did not think anything bad of him to his own surprise, even months later when the memories were still painful. She did not reject him as he thought that she would when he had offered her his hand as more then a friend. He didn't deserve anything beyond rejection for what he had not done, but he was not even given that.


	61. Fairy Tale

******************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

_Author's Note: Companion piece to Tower_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixty-one: Fairy Tale

Aio gazed at the cover of the book of fairy tales. The stories within where almost foolish. There were only a few areas of interest in the entire text. _How could I read this to my child?_

Tohru had given her the book as a baby gift. She did not know how Tohru had found out about the pregnancy, but she did not plan to dwell on the situation. Upon receiving the book it had been insisted to her that children liked such things.

_Life isn't a fairy tale._ She traced the cover picture, wearing a thoughtful expression. _Fairy tales are nothing more then fantasy, but…_Her hand stilled and she laid her hand on her barely swollen abdomen. _They shouldn't be too harmful._


	62. Magic

**********************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixty-two: Magic

There existed both good and bad magic. The curse placed on the Sohma family was an example of the existence of such bad magic.

The curse in his opinion was torturous. It created chains that would not release its victims. Even when he was freed he was kept tied down, tied to Akito.

Yet it is said that something good can come from something bad. In this case it was the chance for him to experience the good magic known as love, through both meeting Aria Uotani and his relationship with Akito.


	63. Do Not Disturb

**********************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixty-three: Do Not Disturb

He had locked all of the doors that led outside, had turned off all of the house's lights. The one house phone had also been plugged.

Since the rest of the family had learned of the pregnancy they had been over-run by well wishers. It was annoying and caused his beloved unnecessary stress. That had been his reason for taking what would be viewed as drastic measures. They both needed at least one weekend to themselves.

There would be calls that would end in only beeping. There would be visitors who would come only to discover that the house was empty.

He would make sure that they were not disturbed, even if it did take deception to do so.


	64. Multitasking

**********************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixty-four: Multitasking

Be a spy, be a student, be a lover, be a friend, be a pet, be a protector, and be an actress.

These were the tasks that she had been given by Akito. Some of the tasks that she had been given and performing most of her life. Others had been given to her recently.

From all of the tasks she had learned one lesson: multitasking was an art that she had perfected.


	65. Horror

**********************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixty-five: Horror

Movies were a new experience. She had never watched them at the Sohma Estate for there had never been a reason to. Kureno had watched them intermittently and though he had welcomed her, Akito had forbidden her to join him. Now, Akito was not present to stop her.

Aio pulled her knees up to her chest. She leaned against Kureno, his arm draping over her shoulders as a result. Her gaze was fixated on the television screen. Kureno had allowed her to choose the first film that she would ever see and out of curiosity she had chosen a horror film. It had so proven itself to be interested, suspenseful, but it was less than terrifying.

Kureno jumped when Aio suddenly screamed. Looking at her, he saw that she had hidden her face in her knees. "Should I stop the movie?" he asked, still shocked that she had screamed.

"No."

He was forced to keep himself from laughing when she seemed to look almost hesitantly at the screen again. Smirking, he continued to watch the film.

Her heart was racing and it took everything that she had to not look away or close her eyes. The scene had been unsuspected, but it had proven that the film was as terrifying as the summary had said that it would be.

His gaze returned to her and he pulled her closer to him. _No more horror movies,_ he noted when she made another frightened noise.


	66. Trap

**********************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixty-six: Trap

"Aio."

The house was too quiet. He had called his wife's name for the third time, but had still not received an answer. The first knot of fear formed within him. _Something's wrong._ He stepped into their bedroom, but like the rest of the rooms it was empty. _Did something happen while I was gone?_

"Aio."

Behind him he heard the door close. Immediately, the trapped animal instinct flared to life and he spun around, ready to fight. He froze at the sight of Aio standing in front of the door and smirking. _What did I walk into?_

"Aio?"

She untied the knot of her robe and the garment fell to the floor. "You're trapped dear," she crooned as she walked towards him.


	67. Playing the Melody

**************************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixty-seven: Playing the Melody

Aio listened to Momiji as he performed. His bow glided smoothly over the strings of his violin. The melody that he played was beautiful and left her entranced, wanting to know the true meaning of the notes.

Her younger cousin had been insistent about playing a song for her and Kureno following the wedding. At first they had been hesitant, but they had eventually allowed him to after several days of indecisiveness.

She was glad that he was playing now. To miss such beauty would be worthy of punishment.


	68. Hero

**************************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixty-eight: Hero

Stories, fairy tales, myths, everything and everyone made a hero a god-like hero. They were people who completed seemingly impossible tasks and were revered for it.

Kureno looked at her curiously when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him, the one who had always stood beside her.

She had her hero.


	69. Annoyance

**************************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-nine: Annoyance**

It was difficult for her to not glare at him. After her first encounter with him she had not wanted to see him again and avoiding him at the wedding had been simple. However, ever since her pregnancy became common knowledge amongst the family he had been one of the regular visitors to their house. His constant presence made him a thorn in her side. Kureno squeezed her hand and she relaxed though only a little.

Kureno turned his gaze from Aio back to Ayame. He could only hope that the other would survive Aio's increasing annoyance this visit.


	70. Craving

**************************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**Warning: Slight OOC.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventy: Craving

"Hatori said that it was possible that you would have strange cravings. It thought that you might…"

"But I haven't," she finished for him. "I've never quite fit into the norm Kureno. Neither of us have." She looked at him and smirked. "I have had one craving though and you have been more than generous with your willingness to satisfy it." He looked away from her, but she caught sight of the blush that now painted his face.


	71. Obsession

******************************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventy-one: Obsession

Aio dominated his thoughts. The moment that she had been punished by Akito, he knew that she could no longer be near or a part of the violence that surrounded the head of the family. He could not bear the thought of her being hurt again. She needed to be saved. He had to keep her protected and that fact became an obsession.


	72. Mischief Managed

******************************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventy-two: Mischief Managed

They had been for the most part innocent jokes. His keys had disappeared and a few of her shirts had been lost. Later, he found that his password had been changed and that he had been locked out of his computer. One day she returned from a walk to find that she had been locked out of the house. After almost two weeks of tricks they came to an agreement and the mischief had finally been managed.


	73. I Can't

******************************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventy-three: I Can't

"I can't."

"You can."

"No, I can't."

"You don't understand. I've never done this before."

"That's an even greater reason for you to try." Kureno took her hand and squeezed it. "I have faith in you."

She took a deep breath before turning the key in the ignition, the car revving to life. "I'll try not to crash," she said as she moved her foot from the brake to the accelerator.


	74. Are You Challenging Me?

******************************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

_Author's Note: Prequel to I Can't_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventy-four: Are You Challenging Me?

"There is no point in me learning how to drive Kureno."

"I think that it would be a valuable experience for you Aio."

"When would I use that experience? If I need to go somewhere I walk or you drive the car."

"True. You may enjoy it though."

"That is doubtful."

He signed and leaned back in his chair. "Are you afraid of driving?"

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "Are you challenging me?"


	75. Mirror

******************************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventy-five: Mirror

Mirrors were supposed to reveal the soul. They were supposed to unmask who a person truly was. That is at least, what she believed.

Looking into the mirror now she wondered what she was now seeing. Her reflection had changed since leaving the Sohma Estate and she had yet to understand it again. _Kureno said that I was beautiful, that my soul was, but…_She tilted her head to the side and her reflection mimicked the action. _I don't know._


	76. Broken Pieces

******************************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventy-six: Broken Pieces

He had expected there to be more broken pieces after they left the hospital. However, she had proven him wrong. Aio had been nothing but broken pieces when they had lived at the Sohma Estate. During her stay at the hospital though, he noticed that some of those pieces had started to put themselves together. It was what he had hoped for and maybe one day there would be no more broken pieces.


	77. Test

******************************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventy-seven: Test

She hated tests. They reminded her of Akito and what the woman had done to her. Tests reminded her of pain, of sorrow, of fear.

Akito had tested her and she had failed. She had thought that it would never happen to her, but she had somehow caused distrust to form in the woman's heart.

Now, she could only hope that Kureno was never tested and if he was that he did not fail.


	78. Drink

******************************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventy-eight: Drink

Kureno sat in the bar, ignoring the drink in front of him. With him were Ayame, Shigure and Hatori. The latter was sipping a bear, silent compared to the other two who joked and laughed loudly.

"Is something wrong with your beer?" Shigure asked, finally noticing that Kureno had not touched the drink that he had ordered for him.

"No, I'm just not thirsty."

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me that you don't drink."

"Yes."

"Aio's not here," Ayame said. "We will all swear an oath to not tell her that you were drinking."

"Ayame, leave him alone. Both of you," Hatori said, giving them a look. "He has more respect for himself and his wife than the both of you."

"Tori, you're so mean."

Kureno chuckled and slid his beer over to the doctor. _That's one way to get out of drinking._


	79. Starvation

******************************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventy-nine: Starvation

Starvation. She had originally thought believed that it was limited only to the body. Starvation from lack of food, lack of oxygen, innumerable causes. It was not until she left with Kureno that she learned that the soul could starve too.

She had thought that she had been loved in the past. In Kureno's arms she had learned how truly wrong that belief had been. It was not until then that she had learned of how starved of love that she had been.


	80. Words

******************************Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighty: Words

His words were comforting. They promised her love, affection. Each word that he spoke made her love him more. His words were never lies that were woven to make her believe what was false. His words were only the truth. Nothing more, nothing less.

She could trust his words, just as she could trust him. It was a comforting fact.


	81. Pen and Paper

******Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighty-one: Pen and Paper

Aio stood at the white box that was held out to her. She glanced at Kureno before looking at the box again.

"You can take it," Kureno assured the six-year-old.

She looked at it for a moment longer before taking it from him. Removing the lid, she looked in confusion at the pen and paper within. "What's this for Kureno?"

"You can use it for whatever you want to, but I was hoping that you we could write notes to one another."

"Why?"

"So that you have someone to talk to if you're lonely."

She was silent for a moment before giving him a gentle smile. "Okay."


	82. Can You Hear Me?

******Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighty-two: Can You Hear Me?

She spoke to him, confessing secrets that she had told no one. The information did not reveal much about her, but the confession revealed some things.

_Why?_

The reason was unknown to her; at least that was what she had originally thought. He had said nothing as she spoke and she knew that was why she continued to speak. Kureno was listening to her, he always had. She never had to ask, _can you hear me?_


	83. Heal

******Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighty-three: Heal

She had never been to a hospital before. There was a chance that she was born in one, but Akito had said that had received her as a newborn so she may not have been. Despite having a lack of knowledge of hospital she knew that it was a place of healing. It was a fact that she would agree with. Though the care that she received was acceptable, it was the four white walls that helped her most to heal. They gave her a safe place to think and to be with Kureno.


	84. Out Cold

******Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

_Author's Note: Companion piece of Drink._

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighty-four: Out Cold

"I'm sorry." Kureno looked at Aio, but she said nothing.

"This would be my fault," Hatori said.

"No, it is not. You only stopped here because your car was used and not Kureno's," Aio said, finally speaking. "It was better for you to have stopped here and wait to be completely sober before driving back to the estate."

"I will still apologize."

Aio did not speak again, merely stared at Ayame and Shigure who lay on the floor out cold.

Kureno watched as she prodded Ayame's head with her foot. It would have been humorous if not for the look in her eyes.


	85. Spiral

******Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighty-five: Spiral

Everything that she had known was changing. Akito was looking at her differently. She herself was looking at Akito differently. Life too had changed. She looked at it with a different perspective now.

It was all happening too quickly, changing too quickly. It felt as though her life was entering a downward spiral and she could do nothing to stop it.


	86. Seeing Red

******Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighty-six: Seeing Red

He had a terrible feeling. It felt as though a great pressure was on his chest, making it difficult to breathe. So when Aio did not return after running off, he hurried to Akito's room. The feeling of dread increased when he did not see her. When he saw the blood stained kimono on the ground though, the feeling vanished and he saw nothing but red.


	87. Food

******Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighty-seven: Food

She flipped though the pages of the cookbook. Since moving to the country she had wanted to learn how to cook. Not only because she had never learned while at the Sohma Estate, but she wanted to feel useful. However, the preparation of food was proving to be much more difficult then she had thought it would be. Food was supposed to be simple, but she was quickly learning otherwise.


	88. Pain

******Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighty-eight: Pain

She understood what pain was. In almost one year's time she had experienced both emotional and physical pain that had left her scarred. Her current pain was greater than anything that she had previously suffered was.

Gripping the mattress Aio gritted her teeth. She wanted to scream, but would not allow herself to despite the fact that she felt like she was being torn apart. The pain increased to a great intensity before diminishing after a few seconds of the heightened pain. Above her gasps for breath she could hear her child's cries. The sounds made her forget the pain; it had been worth it now and only now.


	89. Through the Fire

**********Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighty-nine: Through the Fire

Akito's wrath was non-discriminatory. Despite being tow of her favorites, even they were not protected from it. Her hand had harmed them both. It was another curse to be suffered by those of the zodiac. They had survived though. They had walked through the fire scathed, but alive.


	90. Triangle

**********Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ninety: Triangle

Between the three of them, Aio, Akito, and himself, there was a love triangle. It was not a true triangle though for the relationships were false, at least two of them were.

He knew that he himself did not want to be with Akito any longer. Sometimes, when the three of them were together, he saw a flicker of emotion in Aio's eyes that made him believe then that she wanted the same thing.

There was a triangle, but it was a lie.


	91. Drowning

**********Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ninety-one: Drowning

She had dedicated her life to Akito. It was not as though she had been given a choice though. Her curse had marked her as Akito's since her birth. She was to serve her completely. She was to do whatever she asked. Akito was the master and she was the pet. That was who she was. Her purpose, Akito was drowning her.


	92. All That I Have

**********Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ninety-two: All That I Have

Kureno looked at Aio. She was sitting on the lawn in the shade of one of the Sakura trees. In her arms was their newborn daughter. From where he stood he could hear Aio softly humming. Crossing his arms, he leaned against one of the house's posts. The image was beautiful, perfect. He found himself wishing that it would last longer then it was destined to.

Aio looked up at him and smiled before looked at her daughter again.

_They're all that I have._

He uncrossed his arms and walked over to join them. It was more then he could have wished for.


	93. Give Up

**********Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ninety-three: Give Up

In the past year she had considered giving up. It was obvious to her that there was no way for her to escape. Akito's hold on her had tightened. There seemed to be no room to move no chance for her to even find a way to escape. She should just give up and be content to live the life that it seemed that she was destined to continue to live. The freedom that she had tasted had been enough though to make her want to not do what she was supposed to any longer.


	94. Last Hope

**********Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ninety-four: Last Hope

To leave was their last hope, her last hope. A new environment was needed. A change was necessary. He needed to keep her safe. He needed to keep her away from Akito so that she would not return to the darkness that she had once been a part of. Leaving was now the best option that was left for her, for the both of them.


	95. Advertisement

**********Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ninety-five: Advertisement

The volume of the television was low, but it sounded loud in the quiet room.

Aio sat at the table; her head propped up with her hand. She stared boredly at the flashing screen. The show that they were watching was less than interesting. She watched the commercial that was not showing after the program had reached a moment of intermission. She quirked an eyebrow. This was something that she had never seen before the few times that they had actually bothered to watch television.

The commercial was of mimed instructions of how to put on a certain precautionary item during intimate moments. An interesting advertisement to say the least.

There was a clicking noise when the television was turned off. In the next moment she found herself lying on her back on the ground.


	96. In the Storm

**********Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ninety-six: In the Storm

Lightning cut across the dark sky. A blinding flash of white lighted the room before darkening again. Thunder followed shortly afterwards, disturbing the silence.

Aio lay wrapped in Kureno's arm. Intermittently, flashes of lightning followed by thunder lighted the room. They were caught in the storm and had been now for several hours. It was disconcerting. Kureno whispered soothing words in her ear before kissing her neck. She closed her eyes, knowing at least that she was asleep.


	97. Safety First

**Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

_Author's Note: Companion piece to I Can't._

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ninety-seven: Safety First

Looking at her he could tell that she was nervous. It was understandable though considering that her first attempt had not ended well.

"Kureno…"

"You can do this Aio."

She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

As she prepared herself for her second attempt he checked his seat belt. After what happened her first time driving it seemed pertinent that safety came first.


	98. Puzzle

**********Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ninety-eight: Puzzle

Their entire relationship was a puzzle. From the start they were trying to fit the pieces together, trying to figure out how they fit together.

They had only completed a small portion of the puzzle. They did not know when it would be finished or if it would ever be, but that was what a relationship was. A relationship was a puzzle that took time to solve.


	99. Solitude

**********Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ninety-nine: Solitude

Their solitude was a peaceful one. They were a part of society, but were also separated from it like that had been at the Sohma Estate. However, unlike with their previous lives at their old home this solitude was a satisfactory one. It was an illusory solitude though, for they were not alone.


	100. Relaxation

**********Disclaimer: Fruit's Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it. The character Aio though is of my own creation.**

_Author's Note: So after the passing of six months to the day, I have completed the one hundred drabble collection. It was a fairly enjoyable endevour over all. I hope that you all enjoyed the collection._

**

* * *

**

Chapter One Hundred: Relaxation

His fingers ran through her silver-gray hair in a slow and gentle manner. Kureno glanced at Aio's face and saw that her eyes had drifted closed. She always appeared peaceful now when she slept. He turned his gaze back to the sky. Overhead the leaves whispered with the passing breeze. Time no longer seemed to matter at this moment. Aio shifted beside him and he brushed his lips against the top of her head before closing his eyes. The day was something that they had both needed, that was certain. He released a deep breath as he felt himself being lulled away.

_Fin._


End file.
